


Pinky promise

by brown_eyed_fallen_angel



Series: Destiel love drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Cas loves Dean, Cute, Dean Loves Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Prom, Romance, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyed_fallen_angel/pseuds/brown_eyed_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pinky promise?" </p><p>"Pinky promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky promise

Dean watched Castiel playing alone on the playground. He felt sad for the lonely looking black haired boy. He jumped off the swing and walked over to Castiel.

"Hi I'm Dean." Castiel shyly looked up, "My name is Castiel." Dean smiled, "I like your name. I'm six how old are you?" Castiel looked at the ground, "Five." Dean sat next to Castiel, "Well I'm older than you so that means I've gotta watch out for you. Keep you safe." Castiel looked confused, "Why?" 

"Because that's what friends do Cas." Cas blushed, "You want to be my friend?" Dean grinned, "Of course I do!" Cas looked a little scared, "Pinky promise?" Dean wrapped his pinky around the smaller boys, "Pinky promise. I'll always be your friend Cas. Pinky promise."

~°~°~°

Dean watched Cas try to flirt with the cute girl in their math class. The girl, chastity, slapped Cas in the face and stormed out of the lunch room.

"Well that looks like it didn't go so well buddy." Cas slumped down on the ground next to Dean, "Who knew asking someone to prom would be so difficult. I might as well just stay home." Dean nudged Cas' shoulder, "Don't be like that Cas. Its senior prom you have to go." Cas huffed, "Easy for you to say. You have every girl and guy in this school wanting to go to prom with you. I have no one." Dean felt the familiar twinge in his chest, the one that reminded him of how he really felt about his friend. He cleared his throat, "I'll take you to prom Cas." 

"Oh Dean, I couldn't ask you to do that. What about Lisa? I thought you were going to take her. Dean shrugged, "No better person to go to prom with than your best friend right?" Cas nodded, "Pinky promise?" Dean smiled, "Pinky promise." 

~°~°~°

As Dean held Cas close to his chest for the slow dance that night he knew there was no one he would rather have taken to prom than his best friend. He looked down into those pure blue eyes and decided it was now or never. He pulled Cas closer, "Cas I have to tell you something." Cas stepped back a little, "What is it Dean?" Dean took a deep breath, "I like you." Cas tilted his head in confusion, "I like you too Dean." Dean groaned and cupped Cas' face with his hands. He slowly leaned forward and kissed Cas gently on the lips. Cas tensed for a moment then kissed back. 

Dean pulled away first and looked into Cas' eyes, "I'm in love with you Cas. I have been for a long time." Cas reached up and grabbed Dean's hand, intertwining their fingers together, "What about Lisa? I thought you loved her." Dean sighed, "No Cas, its always been you. It just took me a while to figure that out." Dean kissed Cas again then whispered against his lips, "I love you Cas." 

"Pinky promise?" Cas whispered back. Dean nodded, "Pinky promise." And he kissed Cas again.

~°~°~°

Dean smiled as he ran his hand through Cas' hair. The sun glistened off the golden band on his left ring finger. Cas stirred slightly in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. Dean smiled, "Good morning beautiful." Cas groaned, "Is it morning already?" Dean moved closer to Cas and kissed him on the nose, "Yes its morning already." 

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Dean smiled, "Yeah, let's stay in bed all day." He kissed his husband on the lips, the kiss growing into more.

Dean kissed down Cas' jaw, "I love you Cas. I love you so much. I've always loved you and I always will. There will never be a day when I don't love you." Cas carded his fingers through Deans hair, "Pinky promise?" 

"Pinky promise."


End file.
